freakyformsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dungeon
Dungeons are areas found exclusively in Freakyforms Deluxe. Dungeons are giant structures filled with enemies and some puzzles. There is one Dungeon in every main area of the game, but the player will have to expand the area to full size to be able to access dungeons. To open the dungeon once the area is at full size, they must find a key and then unlock a Treasure Chest with the entrance inside. If said Treasure Chest does not have the dungeon entrance inside, the player must keep looking. Inside the dungeon, the player will encounter enemies and solve puzzles. Each Formee is categorized into one of 4 types based on how they were created: Speedy, Defensive, Aggressive, and Balanced. Stats for a Formee are randomly generated when they enter their first dungeon based on how they were created. The fewer parts the Formee has, the higher its speed will be. The more parts a Formee has, the higher its Defense will be. The more Accessories a Formee has, the higher its Attack will be. Whichever stat is highest determines the Formee's type (aggressive Formees all have high attack, defensive all have high defense, etc.). If a Formee is equipped with a Special Power before entering the Dungeon, the Formee will sometimes use that power in battles. Info for individual powers is listed on the Special Powers page. If your Formee makes contact with another Formee within the dungeon, an RPG style battle will begin. The battle is ultimately decided by the random number generator, so the outcome of the fight is unpredictable, though measures can be taken to prevent sudden losses- using a Formee that is strong against the dungeon's chosen type can increase your chances, as well as adding a powerful Special Power. If all else fails, making a Balanced Formee by trying to balance all stats can potentially help. It's worth noting that while adding more limbs to the Formee does increase the number of attacks, the damage is spread out evenly between every attack, meaning there is no advantage to increasing number of limbs besides a lower chance of your Formee entirely missing. At the end of the Dungeon, a boss Formee will be fought as a final battle, if the player's Formee defeats the Boss, the player will complete the dungeon, and the level increases. There are 3 main bosses for each dungeon- after they are all defeated, new bosses are randomly chosen from either Friends or Guests. Upon defeating a main boss, after the 'credits roll', there is a cutscene showing the "gravestones" of the defeated main bosses. The next boss will be seen as a shadow, and will mention how the previous boss was defeated- functioning as sort of a preview to your next visit to the Dungeon. The player will also find Special Powers throughout the Dungeon and ''only ''within the Dungeon, as well as The Great GaChing, a sentient gachapon machine who will offer upgrades The Great GaChing takes 1000 coins and will give the player one of the following- a 100% heal item, a stat upgrade, or a Special Power. Special Powers are ''much ''rarer than his other items, so it's more advisable to gain Special Powers by defeating bosses. Dungeons have 3 levels: 1, 2, and MAX, increasing each time a dungeon is cleared successfully. Higher level dungeons have a better chance of dropping special powers. If a Formee loses a battle and fails the Dungeon, it's game over and the level will go down. There are also chests which can be unlocked which also grant items such as powerups or Special Powers. Dungeon Typing Info * Meadow Dungeons are filled with Speedy Formees * Ocean Dungeons are filled with Aggressive Formees * City Dungeons are filled with Defensive Formees * Cloudland Dungeons are the hardest, as they are filled with a mixture of the types (most often Speedy and Defensive, as those types are most common when randomly choosing Friends from Cloudland) Strengths and Weaknesses * Speedy Formees are strong against Aggressive Formees but weak to Defensive Formees * Defensive Formees are strong against Speedy Formees but weak to Aggressive Formees * Aggressive Formees are strong against Defensive Formees but weak to Speedy Formees * Balanced Formees take equal damage from all enemies. Trivia * All Formees, no matter how large or small they are, are either expanded or shrunk while within a dungeon to fit the area. * It is possible to clear a dungeon without taking any damage at all, however, this may only be possible in some dungeons, because some enemies are forced to be fought Category:Areas